This Is Not Wonderland
by Taco Box
Summary: Won•der•land /noun/ : A place full of wonderful things Let me assure you, this is not "wonderland"
1. Why

_Won-der-land /noun/: A place full of wonderful things._

_Let me assure you this is not wonderland._

* * *

England awoke to total darkness, which was weird because he never remembered going to sleep in the first place. His hand groped around in the darkness to find his phone, which was always placed within easy grabbing distance of where he slept. But all he felt was cold concrete. Was he on the floor?  
No, that couldn't be it. All of his floors were wooden.  
He nose then detected a sent that was not unfamiliar to him.  
The scent of despair, sweat, and rotten souls.  
Prison.  
England was in prison.  
He had been there many times throughout his life, but he didn't know why he was there this time. His eyes adjusted and he focused on two lumps on the ground. England studied the two lumps and scooted over to them and poked the one closet to him.  
It was a human. Or more specifically, Norway.  
Norway flinched in his sleep and slowly fought his way to conciousness. When he was awake, he was startled by a face peering down at him.  
England flinched and looked away.  
"England," Norway said in his normal monotone voice, "what are you doing here." England was surprised that Norway had already identified that it was him.  
But then again, it was Norway.  
"We're in prison it seems."  
"...Why. What did you do this time. Or was it Romania. He seems to be the "rotton egg" of the group at the best of times."  
England thought about why they were here, again. And again, he had no answer.  
"I was thinking the same thing."  
"What, about Romania being the rotton egg. I always knew you felt the same way about him."  
"No, about why we're here. I'm sure that I didn't go out drinking last night."  
"Why. Do you always get arrested when you drink."  
England was insulted, he only got arrested about 3/4 of the time.  
"No..." Then the whole thing turned into a heated argument, England shouting insults at Norway, who in turn calmly replied with equally insulting things about England. Mostly about his eyebrows. Romania, the other "lump" if you haven't guessed already, got woken up by England's loud annoying voice. So, Romania did what he had to do. He took off his shoe, and threw it at England.  
"Shut your face. I'm trying to sleep," Romania stated simply, and went back to sleep.  
England was about to threw the shoe back at Romania, when the door opened. England immediatly set down the shoe and looked at the silhouette in the doorway.  
The man took out a set of handcuffs, and cuffed England's hands together. The two other men with him did the same thing with Norway and Romania.  
They led the trio out of the room, and into the gloomy hallway. As they walked down, the lights flickered, giving England a sense of forboding. Romania was trying to get some information out of his guard.  
"Hey! Where are you taking us? I was in the middle of a good dream. But of course you woke me. I don't even know why I'm here. This is a nice set of hand cuffs you know? Would you mind taking them off so that I may inspect them closer?" This continued on for about another minuete before the guard snapped and whacked Romania's head with a club. Romania simply winced and rubbed his head, but went on. The guard had enough of this and told Romania if he shut up, then he would tell him why he and his "friends" were here.  
Romania smiled at him. "Sure"  
The guard internally wept for joy.  
" I don't know how you don't know though. It'd be pretty hard to forget that you helped murder someone."  
"...Murder?"


	2. Behind The Door

When he heard that, it was like all his previous energy had died in him. He looked away from the guard and at the two other countries.  
They had murdered someone. They had actually taken another person's life.  
Of course, they had all killed people in the past, but that was all war.  
This, however, had nothing to do with war. Romania couldn't believe that he would actually do that. He always thought of himself as that one super hyper guy.  
Not as that one crazy pyschopath murderer kinda guy.  
The guard that was leading him to who knows where suddenly stopped and Romania was brought back to reality. They had stopped in front of a fancy wooden door. The door had a picture carved into the frame, but the only thing he could make out was a giant spade symbol positioned right in the middle. Before he could get a really good look, the guard opened the door.  
What he saw behind it was not what he had been expecting.

•°•°•°•

Norway noticed there was something off about the guards after a few moments. The way they walked, it seemed stiff and unnatural. But not so much that it was noticiable with just a glance. He stared at his guards eyes for a good amount of time, trying to see if they would give anything away.  
So far, they hadn't.

•°•°•°•

When the doors opened, a gust of dusty wind blew out, like it had been sealed up for years. And as far as Romania knew, it had been. The guards escorted them in and Romania took in his surroundings. It was most definatly not what he had been expecting. He had been thinking along the lines of another holding cell. Maybe even an exicutioners room.  
Instead, it was a large, airy room. The floor had checkered tiles that practically beamed at them. No scratch marks. The ceiling seemed to be supported by the collums that towered high above them. Even though there were windows that bordered the top rim of the walls, the room still had a gloomy, depressing feeling.  
At the front of the room, was a wide podium that -like the door- had a giant spade that took up most of the front.  
On the wings were... jury boxes?  
Which meant this must be a court.  
Romania felt very smart for figuring that out, all by himself.  
The guards lead them over to a desk thing right in front of the podium, and handcuffed them too it.  
The first guard spoke to the second.  
"I can't believe we're here first. She always is; this is one of the only thing she loves."  
"I don' know, maybe she didn't feel like coming today."  
"Yeah. Sure. You keep on believin' that. Just watch though, she's gonna be pissed."  
Their conversation went on like that for a while, while the third guard just stood there awkwardly and cracked his knuckles every few moments.  
The countries took this to their advantage and began to whisper amongst them. Romania told the other two about how they had apparently murdered someone. England took it the worst out of the two.  
"Bloody hell! I'd never do that! We must have been framed!" He ranted on, mostly to himself.  
Norway, he didn't really show any reaction other then a moment of surprise. But that moment went as fast as it came.  
The sound of a door slammed open killed both their conversations in a heartbeat.  
The first guard quietly whispered to the other,_"I told you so."_


	3. AN

Well, I have decided that I don't like how I set up the two chapters. So I'm going to rewrite them. It will most likely not take me very long but who knows. I will try to have the rewritten chapters and a new one by Nov. 2 (Saturday)  
By the way, HAPPY BELATED HETALIA DAY!  
~Taco Box


End file.
